


Look through my eyes

by SwedishFanFictionLover



Category: BLACKPINK (Band), Super Junior, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - How to Train Your Dragon, Berk (How to Train Your Dragon), Dragon shifters, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Family Drama, Fluff, Happy Ending, Humor, M/M, Sunsets
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-07-31 06:48:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20110888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwedishFanFictionLover/pseuds/SwedishFanFictionLover
Summary: Roseanne, the black sheep of Berk is given the chance to prove herself to her father but when faced with a choice, she makes one that irrevocably changes her whole life. What she doesn't know is, whether it's for good or bad and you dear readers, shall follow her on this journey to find that out.





	1. In the blink of an eye

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [How To Train Your Donghyuck](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17758184) by [Fox_155](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fox_155/pseuds/Fox_155). 

> 1) While I use the movie's synopsis to know what key points or events to use but the ending will not quite be the same. I'll also add plot and scenes into this as the story goes. There will be an addition of characters but I think you'll be able to see which ones are depicted on those from the movies.
> 
> 2) Updates will be sporadic.

“This, is Berk. It's twelve days north of hopeless, and a few degrees South of freezing to death. It's located solidly on the meridian of misery. Our village in a word, sturdy and it's been here for seven generations, but every single building is new. We have fishing, hunting, and a charming view of the sunsets. The only problems are the pests. You see, most places have mice or mosquitos. We have dragons.” Father looked up from the parchment, smiling as he did so. “So, what do you think?” I asked dad, smiling when he gave me a look of approval.

“The gods above knows this isn’t the first house I built for us.” He laughed. The house we were currently in, the Chief’s abode, was built just last year and father had not bothered decorating it beyond its utmost necessities. While he didn’t object to me decorating it or keeping trinkets and what not to make my room feel more homey, he always made sure gift me chests made of dragonskin as to save some at least. 

“Is it okay about the sunset part? I especially liked the sunset part.” I did believe that our sunsets were utterly stunning, especially if you sat on one of the cliffs as the sun went down - many times I had tried to capture it’s breathtaking beauty onto my book of sketches or when I painted them on an aisle. 

“Excellent! I shall drop this off at the council’s on my way through Storm’s end.” Storm’s end, one of the places most notorious of the “dragon pests” and more often than not Father left with many warriors to exterminate as many dragons as possible in their search of the legendary dragon nest where they believed all dragons came from. 

“You’re leaving again?” I asked, hating when he just shrugged dismissively.

“I was considering it.” He got up from the table and walked towards the door, “I’ll have to talk with Shindong and see what he thinks. You,” He pointed at me as he turned too look at me. “Better be home before the sun sets.”

“But father, everyone else are allowed to be out after sundown.” I argued.

“Yeah but unlike you...” He stopped himself, grimacing as he noticed how I flinched at that and looked away just as I looked down at my hands, petite and smooth, no callouses from holding weapons or scars from fighting dragons. A pair of hands that was very rare in this village. A stark reminder that I was not like the others, that I wasn’t… What my father hoped I could be. “Just be back before the dark.”

“Yes, father.” There was a pause, the tension high but it evaporated into a cold, silence as the door opened and closed and like always, I was left alone. “...Nice talking to you...” I huffed, sniffling a little and literally shook of the negative emotions to my best ability. “No, don’t let him ruin your evening and he can eat dragon snot for all I care.” With that I took the basket and the satchel, walking out of the house and down the dirt road. 

  
  


The village was bustling with life, children running around playing that they were dragons and some were patching up their houses. I saw Jennie and her friends coming out of Shindong’s, Jennie admiring her sword. She saw me staring and I quickly looked down and away, as to not draw unnecessary attention towards me as I hurried along through the village. 

  
  


As I sat down on one of the edges of our vast island, the ocean with cliffs coming up from it beneath my legs. I breathed in the fresh air, smiling at the breeze which played with my hair and were glad I had decided to go with a waterfall braid so some of it was loose but without getting in the way of my face. From my satchel I picked up my book of sketches and a charcoal pen, letting the pen let out my inner feelings and thoughts in ways I never could with my words. Hours flew by as I nibbled on some bread and cheese every now and then, it was only once I noticed that the bread was empty that it was dark outside. 

  
  


I looked out at the sea, water almost black but reflecting the night sky beautifully and I thought about the sketch I had made with depicting what I thought a Night Fury might look like and drew it as if it was playing in the water. I found dragons beautiful, some even cute but even more terrifying yet intriguing. I wanted to learn more about these creatures but most of the journals and books regarding them only spoke of some weaknesses and the most efficient way to kill them. Not that there were too many to begin with anyway as there was more pressing matters as how to make them extinct rather than learning more about them. 

  
  


Father would shun me and possibly help with my desire to travels the vast seas as long as his people didn’t have more reasons to think me as the village lunatic. It was very clear I had but my one friend, and she was also a black sheep. I didn’t know precisely why the others ignored me and liked to jest on my behalf, I thought it might be because while I desired to be as great as warriors as father had no talent for it either despite my father’s attempts to have me fire of a bow or throw an axe. The first one ended up in a lantern which set a house on fire and the latter was the reason my father only had seven toes. Needless to say another attempt was never done.

  
  


Jisoo was a whole other enigma than me with her prophecies, knowledge and love for the occult - no one could deny her talent in keeping the trolls from stealing our gold or keep the children from being victims of changeling but how she managed to do so, to see and hear what others couldn’t, caused them to fear her and think of her as a mad woman. 

  
  


Mad as two others would snicker behind our backs, making it clear we had no place in this village and it had started to make us weary, to make plans. One thing was clear though, even if it didn’t feel like it at times and the dreams of faraway lands were tempting, this was our home but was it enough?

  
  


“DRAGONS! DRA-ARGH!” I turned around, seeing the start of a fire on a building and quickly gathered my belongings, putting it all in the basket to make it easier. I ran for the town, evading the people captive of fear and chaos. The sulfur was thick in the air, the heat of the fires making me grow quite the sweat as I ran for the one building where I knew assistance was needed. 

“MOVE IT, LASS!” A man bellowed and I jumped out of the way.

“WATCH IT!” A woman sneered as she raised her sword and I darted around her. I got petrified in the village square as I saw warriors fight the dragons, a mother picked up her crying child and ran into an alley. 

  
  


I turned around as there was a huff of air, green air, and came face to face with a hideous zippleback. It seemed to be thrown off as I looked at it without attempting to slay it or scream, even if my opinion of the dragons were more positive than some I didn’t know when to fear for my life and hence I stayed silent out of fear more than any other reason. It made a move to back away, letting me go unscathed when both of us spluttered at the water thrown at us then I was being pulled away with a harsh grip on my arm, making me cry out in pain. I looked away from the dragon as I saw people approach it with swords and nets, not wishing to see what it might experience. It was when I saw that it was Jennie who had the grip on my arm and she had taken me to Shindong’s, the blacksmith’s. Jennie let go of my arm, looking at me with a glare that made me flinch back as it was worse than the look than the hideous zippleback’s until it realized I wasn’t going to do anything. 

  
  


“Flowers should stay in their pots.” She said coldly, looking over my outfit which was dripping with the water and there was a look of regret but it disappeared as she noticed me still looking. “Well, go inside and try not to wilt while I am gone, can you manage that?” She sneered, brushing past me and I looked after her for a moment.

“Roseanne!” A hand grabbed the nape of my tunic and vest, pulling me up and away from the doorstep and into the house. Trinkets, weapons, tools was a mess as Shindong bustled around after letting me down to the floor. “What are you doing here? If you couldn’t tell, tonight is not one for a stroll.” He cussed, mumbling about his finding his hammer and that my first assignment for tomorrow would be to clean. 

“I… I lost time by the cliffs.” Shindong paused for a moment, looking over at me with a thoughtful expression. 

“You drew again?” He didn’t know what I was drawing, only Jisoo did but he was aware I went there or down to the docks to draw and write whenever I had time to do so when I wasn’t working for him. 

“Y-Yeah.” I was always a bit nervous about admitting it, dreading for the follow up question - a question that never came from Shindong as he sensed I didn’t want to delve further into the subject. He was funny, witty as one could be but he was also one to never romanticize the truth and talked without regards for who he was talking to. He was just the same with me but he seemed gentler, more understanding than others, even more so than my father at times and I was really glad that he was my uncle. 

“Just be careful and don’t sit too close to the edge, it might crum-AH HAH!” He raised his giant hammer which seemed average in his hands but any other wouldn’t even be able to budge if they tried to pick it up. “Stay inside!” I had put down my basket and he turned to look at me. “...Why are you wet? Don’t tell me you fell into the water!” He immediately came over to check up on me but stopped in his tracks as someone flew through the window. “DAMN IT, I JUST REPLACED THAT ONE!”

“Fucking dragon, I will-” The man sat up and gurgled as Shindong threw him outside. 

“You will skin it and fix my window, damn right you are!” Shindong growled as he jumped out of the window and I relaxed as I hadn’t needed to answer his question only to shriek briefly as his face popped back in. “Stay here and don’t touch anything, you hear me?” I nodded quickly and a lot, only stopping once he was outside again and I stepped back. 

  
  


I paused as there was something against my back and noticed the  bolas-shooting cannon . It was supposed to shoot dragons out of the sky, Namjoon’s invention was nothing short of great craftsmanship on his part. It had a telescope as well so you could aim better.  _ Or look at dragons as they flew…  _ I bit my lower lip, Shindong had told me to not touch anything but he never said I couldn’t LOOK through something. I looked through the destroyed window, seeing him riding on a dragon only to be thrown off and into the fountain, making him splutter and I giggled a little at the sight. 

  
  


“Okay, coast clear.” I walked up and bent down to look through the telescope, seeing the night sky with fire bolts passing by or dragons. Some dragons even hovered in the air for a moment, long enough for me to take in some of the details and a smile grew on my face. “That’s a deadly nadder! Oh, a gronckle!” Without thinking I leaned forward a little, deciding to move the cannon just slightly to see better. That’s when I saw something zipping through the night sky, barely visible amongst the other dragons and the fire, smoke that rose from the buildings. I followed it attentively and jerked as someone slammed up the door behind me, I accidentally set off the machine and screamed in terror as the barely seen blob was hit and fell down the sky. “NO! NO!”

“Didn’t I tell you to not touch anything!?” Shindong asked, pulling me away from the cannon, yet more careful unlike what Jennie had been earlier. 

“I know but I was just looking and there was something flying in the sky and I hit it and we need to find it!” Shindong looked at me strangely and I could only think of the poor creature I had accidentally shot and were in need of help mayhaps. “What!?”

“Did you get hit on the head or something?” I made a gurgling noise of frustration.

“No I wasn’t but something was hit by me and I need to-”

“Go home, like you should’ve been a long time ago.” I whipped around to see my father in the doorway, for a lithe man he looked every bit of the rumored warrior he was but I was not afraid. 

“Father!” I ran up to him and grasped at his furs. “I shot a dragon and it fell down the sky, we need to-”

“Who did you shoot now? I swear, if I hear someone describing such a wound tomorrow you will have to nurse them back to health yourself.” He was clearly displeased and I made a sound of frustration. 

“Not someone, A DRAGON!” He looked at me, noticing the wet clothing. 

“Did you fall into the water again?” Then he looked over my properly, hands searching for any type of wounds he might have missed and looked quite horrified when I cried out in pain as he pressed a little too forceful where Jennie had grabbed me. “Are you hurt? What happened?” 

“I fell down into the water and landed on a rock but that doesn’t matter now listen to me!” I yelled, not even sure where the lie had come from but grateful it had as it seemed pretty believable. At least father quieted down, looking worried but let me speak. “I shot down a dragon, it was zooming in the sky and I pressed something by accident and, SWOOSH, dragon went down for the count and now we need to find it!” Father looked at me, then to Shindong then back to me before the two began to laugh. “IT’S NOT FUNNY!”

“Sure it isn’t, oh great dragon slayer.” Father laughed and thrusted the basket into my embrace. “You, go straight home now - no detours.” 

“But-” 

“I said go, we will talk once I get back home.” I looked to Shindong, hoping he would believe me but even he looked humored over this until he noticed my look that is but the damage had already been done. 

  
  


So I didn’t press the subject any longer. Instead I walked out with the basket in my embrace, assessing the damages done to our village as I walked through it to distract me, to try and tell myself that I hadn’t hit anything really but as I the limp bodies of dragons as well as some being pulled into cages it was hard to do so because, WHAT IF I had actually hit a dragon? Even once I got home and laid in bed, looking out into the night sky the thoughts plagued me until well into the witching hour with no sign of me catching any sleep or father coming for me. Father who was always disappointed that I wasn’t anything like Jennie. Father who always sighed whenever he saw me drawing while the other kids were playing dragon slayers. Father who never seemed to be proud of me… If I had shot down a dragon, maybe I should kill it? If I killed it and took it back to my father, he would finally be proud of me... But… Could I do it? Could I kill a dragon?


	2. Fire

“You’re going to a town council meeting with the elders?” I questioned as I stood in Jisoo’s house, a house seldom people had seen the inside of as it was in the woods where people feared for pixies and trolls more so than our witch town’s member. 

  
  


Many times I had thought about moving in here to simply get away from father and the town’s people but I had yet let it slip my mind. Her house coincidentally was also one of the oldest of our town, having been here for generations rather than years, the dragons didn’t travel through the woods so hers was more protected in that way but whispers of the town’s people spoke of magical barriers or perhaps dealings with the devil that kept her abode safe from harm. 

  
  


“Yes, as the healer and resident mad woman they want me to attend, formalities really as they haven’t listened to my mother nor me for as long as I can remember.” Jisoo shrugged, putting the hood of her cape on her head and it shadowed the upper half of her face. Jisoo was quite beautiful, porcelain skin and red lips, hair like onyx and had a pleasant voice. She should have many bachelors trying to court her but because of her oddities she was deemed unworthy off of them but Jisoo just shrugged at it. Saying that one day she would catch her own man, always with a secretive smile that I never understood but also didn’t question. “Unless their precious gold disappears that is.” She laughed a little as did I. 

“Okay, I’ll go on my own then.” Very aware of the weight on the dagger attached to my belt, feeling nauseous just at the thought of what I was supposed to do. 

“To the woods to kill the dragon you might’ve captured or wounded, yes?” Jisoo had believed me from the start, trusting me as much as I trusted her. I felt cold just hearing it but it had to be done, I was the daughter of the chief and in this town we killed dragons… Right?

“Y-Yeah, I’ll do it swiftly as to not let it suffer...” I swallowed. Jisoo walked up to me, putting a finger on my forehead as she smiled gently - seemingly knowing the turmoil within me, seemingly aware of everything that might occur from this meeting yet she never revealed anything unless absolutely necessary in order to make something else occur. “Just tell me this… Will I do the right thing?”

“When listening to your heart, how could anyone do the wrong thing?” She questioned before hugging me and I hugged her back, clinging desperately to her. “Bye, rosebud, we’ll see each other in the ‘morrow.” In the ‘morrow where I would either have slayed my first dragon or... 

  
  


(๑ↀᆺↀ๑)

  
  


I had never walked so far into the woods before, the crowns of the trees were denser here and barely let in any light. The protective charm bracelets that Jisoo had given me to easy my nerves dangled from my wrists, catching the rays of a sunbeam every now and then when there was an opening amidst the leaves of the crowns. I looked down at the map I had drawn in my journal, making sure I was on the right path of what I had estimated that the dragon might’ve travelled. I looked up when I arrived at one of the possible points where the dragon could have landed only to see it was wrong.

  
  


“Oh troll buggers!” I kicked a rock and proceeded to cross out the spot in the map, making a mess of it all in utter frustration as I had gone on about finding the dragon for hours now. “How hard can it be to find a dragon!?” I stomped away, not caring where I went really anymore because it all seemed pointless anyway. “Oh, gods above, why couldn’t I have misplaced something else? A mug? A pen? But nooo, you made me lose a dragon and now I can’t seem to find it any-blargh!” The ground disappeared under me and I rolled for a little, groaning as I landed on something hard, a rock I thought as it dug into my back. 

  
  


It took me a few minutes to get my bearings, for the world to stop spinning and I noticed that the tree atop of the hill was hanging by some sheer miracle. The hill that I had fallen down had a big slide of dirt on it, I looked behind me and couldn’t believe the the sight of the rocks and forest floor that had been given away from the mud road that had been created. More trees were broken, some more severe than others and I scrambled up on my legs, following the path of destruction cautiously. I hid behind a rock as I got to the top of a new hill which overlooked ground which had a great deal of moss and boulders. But what made me hide was a black dragon stuck in the clutches of a net of ropes, lying there in the middle of it all seemingly sleeping.  _ It’s a Night Fury, oh my gods it’s a night fury, holy smokes it’s a night fury!  _ I carefully walked up to it, bringing out my dagger of it’s hilt as I tried to ignore the way my heart ached and focus.  _ But… They are so few of them left, if i kill it I might kill the last of it’s kind… but…  _

  
  


“If you do this, father will finally be proud of you and the others will accept you as one of the village.” I whispered to myself, repeating in my head that it needed to be done to prove I wasn’t a dainty flower but a warrior, just like my father and his father before him. I caught sight of the bracelet as it shone in the pale light, making me think of Jisoo who was just as ostriches as i was if not more yet she never went out of her way to make them like or accept her. She rather liked living as she did, generous than most with her abilities to help the towns people that shun her… The dragon moved a little, opening a brilliant green eye to look at me and never had I seen such beautiful eyes, like emeralds and… “Intelligent...” My hands were shaking, the truth glaring me in the face in the form of a dragon, a truth I had tried to bury as deep as I could in order to be the daughter my father wanted but… The dragon closed it’s eye, seemingly accepting it’s fate and I sighed deeply. “A warrior… I am not...” I cut open the ropes, carefully as to not nick his scales. “I’m so sorry about this, it was an accident, I swear… It proved something though, sorry you had to be caught for me to realize it...” I paused as I cut the ropes, laughing a little. “I am talking to a dragon who most likely don’t understand a thing I’m saying, good job Rosie.” One minute I was cutting the rope the next I found myself on my back with a night fury above me, with very pointy teeth and oh god it’s so near. I looked into its eyes, barely breathing and a tear fell from my eyes as I was about to die but at least I hadn’t died doing something I would regret for the rest of my life. “G-Go ahead, I understand...” I smiled, silently sending a prayer to the gods above, praying they would look after Jisoo and father when I was gone. The dragon who had started sniffing me flinched as I said it, meeting my eye once more and it almost looked… Anguished? But for what? “M-Mister dragon?” It buffed it’s head against my neck, taking a big sniff before it climbed off of me. I stared at it, it could have gone for the kill but it didn’t, it… Spared my life… “T-Thank you… I don’t deserve it but… Thank you...” It growled at me as I said it, I noticed it’s stance and the way he didn’t let his right foreleg touch the ground. “Y-you’re hurt!” I reached for it but flinched away as it growled anew, lifting up from the ground and flying away - wobbly as it did but flying nonetheless. “What have I done?”

  
  


(๑ↀᆺↀ๑)

  
  


“Ah, Roseanne!” I jumped as I walked in through the door, the long walk back home having cleared my thoughts and I knew what needed to be done. Even if it meant that I would have no father. 

“Sorry I’m back home after nightfall.” He waved it away from where he sat by the fire. 

“It’s alright this once.” I nodded, wringing my hands in my fabric, knowing I just had to get it over with.  _ Here it goes…  _

“I don’t want to fight dragons.” I said as he at the same time said. “You’re allowed to fight dragons.” We looked at one another, neither understanding what the other had said due to having said it at the same time. 

“You first.” He said with an awkward smile and I lost my nerve.

“No, you go first, it’s okay.” Anything to drag it out for a moment longer. 

“I’ve decided… That I’ll enroll you to the dragon school, you’ll learn how to fight and kill dragons.” I blinked, feeling a bit faint because talk about bad timing. 

“I should’ve gone first… F-father, I’ve been thinking and I had actually thought of becoming a healer or maybe a baker or something, you know, anything but slaying dragons?” He laughed and threw a big axe to me which I barely caught.

“You will need this.” He said, smiling and oh god, this wasn’t going the way I thought it would.

“But I don’t want to fight dragons.” I said, forcing myself not to stutter so he would hear how serious I was. 

“Of course you do.” He said with his back turned to me and I closed my eyes tightly.

“Father, I can’t kill dragons.” 

“But you will!” He said, looking so happy and excited at the thought of me slaying dragons while I wanted to vomit at the mere thought of the Night Fury with the bad leg, which was my fault. 

“No, father, I won’t, I am certain of that!” I argued. “Why won’t you listen to me?”

“Enough with that nonsense, you’re just nervous.” Nervous? I wish I was nervous. “But when you carry that axe you carry all of us who had it before you, our strength, our hearts and our wisdom. No more of, that.” He gestured to my satchel which held my drawing equipment and then all of me, it stung a lot.

“No more of me?” I snapped and this time father flinched but he shook it off. 

“So, you will attend the school, deal?” I rolled my eyes. 

“This seems very one sided.” I commented.

“Deal?” He repeated, looking at me with hope that I hadn’t seen on his face before as he’d given up on me a long time ago but it seemed something had changed. Maybe he had decided to believe in me having shot a dragon down and the kindle of hope had sprung forward once more. Maybe instead of telling him that I was not suited for dragon slaying, I could prove it through my lack of skills in the school as then there would be nothing that could be done about it. 

“Deal.” I sighed, relishing in the gentle, warm touch of my father’s hand cupping my cheek. One of his rare but earnest signs of affection for me. “You’re leaving?” I looked at the big bag he had and the armor he wore when he usually left for his dragon slaying campaigns. 

“Aye, but I’ll do my best to get back to you. Listen to Shindong and be careful when I’m gone and don’t-”

“Don’t be out after the sundown, I know.” I smiled, reassuring him and watched him leave. Only once he closed the door did I sink down to the floor, hugging my knees to me as everything of today swirled in my head like a typhoon. “Alone again… But now I will attend the school like I’ve always thought I wanted...” It didn’t feel me with the joy that it might have, if not for the truth that had been in my heart since I was young, the truth that depicted the pages of my journal. The truth which had me releasing the Night Fury, and what kept me thinking about it still, as well as the guilt of it having been hurt because of my own clumsiness. “I’ll do right by it, I will, just not tonight...” 

  
  


(๑ↀᆺↀ๑)

  
  


“Why is the witch here?” Jungkook asked, not too quietly either and the disdain was clear in his voice. 

“Why are you?” She asked, letting me hug her arm as the nerves made me want to crawl back to the house and be anywhere but here. 

“To slay dragons of course.” He sneered but Jisoo just smiled serenely, her eyes gaining a wicked glint. 

“And I am here to treat you when you’ve done anything but that.” Taehyung and Lalisa laughed as Jungkook fumed, barely stopping as he turned to glare at them. 

  
  


Jennie and Namjoon barely acknowledged any of them, rather doing what I were doing prior to Jungkook asking Jisoo, observing the arena. The ceiling of the area was made of a criss-cross pattern of metal to let in sunlight but also keep dragons from flying out. There were four gates of various stages, one for each of the dragons that we had here in the arena to train new recruits. Shindong was talking with Eunhyuk and Donghae, laughing but quieted down as he saw us. As he made introductions and spoke of what we would learn Jisoo leaned in close to whisper. 

  
  


“Are you sure it is wise to go back there, alone?” I had told her all about my encounter with the Night Fury and what the result of the meeting was. She had hugged me, saying she was proud and glad I was okay which made me cry a little as I had never heard someone be proud of me before. When I told her about the limp leg of his, she had frowned in concern and said that I would need to see just how bad the leg was before she could give me the necessary items for it. “If I come with you then I can treat it myself.” It was a nice offer but… 

“Thank you but I need to do this on my own, it deserves as much.” She smiled then, giving me a nod. 

“Ladies.” We looked to Donghae who looked who looked a bit concerned. “Is everything alright?”

“Maybe she’s tired after looking for the Night Fury she shot down or just setting up a time to see the witch doctor about some new out-of-this-world medication.” Jungkook snickers, the rest following suit and Jisoo looked at them in disappointment while I found my shoes very fascinating. 

“Enough!” Shindong yelled out, making them shut their mouths instantly as he glared at every single one of them. “Jisoo, you and I will stand by the sidelines watching while Eunhyuk and Donghae will be ready to intervene if necessary. Lads.” He nodded to the too and Jisoo squeezed my hand a little before she left with Shindong. 

“Okay, just like big and burly said, we’ll intervene if any of you dies or something. But if you just listen to our instructions you’ll be fine, now, release the Gronckle!”

“Release it? Shouldn’t we be taught techniques and such before we face a dragon?” Namjoon questioned, grasping his mace firmly. 

“Learning by doing is my motto.” Eunhyuk grinned and walked up to the gate where the gronckle was. 

“But if you’re so pressed for a technique, let me ask the lot of you, what is a warriors most important possession when facing an opponent?” Donghae asked with a grin, leaning back against the wall calmly. 

“A sword!” Taehyung hollered. 

“No, a spear of course!” Lalisa argued, the twins proceeding to glare at one another. 

“Wrong.” Eunhyuk rolled his eyes.

“A shield!” Jennie said as she ran for one, which made me follow suit but it was a struggle holding both it and the axe seeing as the axe was so big. 

“Precisely! Now, good luck.” Donghae smiled.

“Don’t get fried, completely that is and you’re out the minute it gets you or your shield.” Eunhyuk snorted and pulled the lever. The gronckle came out with a bang, quite literally as it flew too hard and fast and slammed into the wall. The gronckle shook it off then went on it’s spree of knocking into us. Lalisa and Taehyung who had been fighting over the same shield barely avoided getting hit with the fireball that the Gronckle sent their way. “Lala and Taetae, out!” The two hurried over to Jisoo and Shindong which left the dragon to the rest of us. I evaded it to my best ability, bumping into Namjoon for a moment and we both murmured apologies before I screamed as the Gronckle swooped at us but we jumped away from one another before it could hit us. 

“Shields are not only good for one thing, they’re also good for….?” Donghae asked.

“Distraction!” Namjoon yelled, everyone quickly mimicking the way he hit his should with his weapon. The gronckle got visibly groggy but fired of a fireball that hit Namjoon’s shield as he tripped over his own feet and alerted the dragon to him. 

“Namjoon, get over here, lad!” Shindong yelled and his apprentice scrambled over to him. Jungkook attempted to attack the gronckle right after it’s attack, it shot a ball of fire at him again which he evaded then hit on his shield. Jennie stood beside him, eyes on the dragon and light on her feet and Jungkook walked up to her, smirking. 

“So, when I faint this dragon you and I could take a stroll down to the beach and practice mouth-to-mouth?” 

“Hard pass, hothead.” Jennie smiled sweetly before she jumped to the side and rolled, catching Jungkook unaware so that the gronckle could fire at him. He barely had time to raise his shield before he was hit. 

“Hothead, go lick your wounds at the sidelines.” Eunhyuk snickers from his spot. Jungkook said a few curses and Jennie managed to get a hit on the gronckle before it could fire a new fireball and hurried away to get a bit of distance. “Speaking of hot, how many fireballs can gronckles fire of before they need to recharge?” 

“Six!” Namjoon shouted and I realized it meant there was only two left. Jennie came to stand beside me, I gulped.

“So it’s just you and me, huh?” I tried for a friendly smile and she snorted. 

“Fire against flowers is no match at all.” She pointed out and ran off, I screamed as the fireball hit my shield and it ran away. 

“One shot left!” Shindong yelled as I ran after the shield. Looking over my shoulder and I forewent the shield to run from the dragon instead. “ROSEANNE!” I ended up by the wall, sliding down and holding my hands up to shield myself. The dragon look at me for a moment, clearly agitated and with a growl it charged and it already made my skin hurt from the heat. Before it could fire of the ball Shindong’s hook caught on to it’s jaw, making it fire of the ball right above me instead and dragged the dragon with me. “And that was six, come on you meatball, nap time for you.” He threw the dragon inside of its cell and Donghae closed the gate. Jisoo had ran up to me, helping me up with a steady arm around my waist and asked if I was alright to which I nodded, albeit distracted. “Listen up, good job today but always keep what I’m about to say in mind.” I looked to Shindong who looked over at me classmates, looking serious and very gruff unlike his otherwise jovial manner. “Dragons will always go for the kill,” He looked at each and one of them and I was the last one he did so with as he stressed one word. “Always.” It made me wonder if he suspected something as it felt like he had said it mainly to me but it made me question one thing. 

“But… Why was I spared?” I whispered Jisoo who could do nothing but shrug with a apologetic smile. 


	3. Light heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roseanne does something she never thought to do but, for once might be the right thing to do for her.

I slid down the hill carefully, focused on not stepping on any branch if it could be avoided and kept to the soft moss rather. I followed the path of destruction, deciding to crawl up the small hill and looked carefully above the ledge. There was a valley with a grande lake in the middle of it, the ground more sandy around it but there was greenery and big boulders and rocks as well near the mountainous and harsh ground. I carefully went down until I got to one big boulder, noting that there was a pathway down to the valley to the left of me but it was very narrow and looked ready to crumble. 

  
  


I looked past the boulder, seeing the Night Fury on the ground as it tried over and over again to fly only to tumble to the ground. Quickly getting out my supplies, drawing the outlines of the dragon but frowned as I noticed that it lacked a tail fin which was another injury added to the list. I wrote down notes about the limp leg, how he couldn’t step on it without crying out in agony and how it was kind of just hanging there, not broken rather I believed it might have popped the socked off of it. It lied down carefully, huffing as it tried to catch a fish unaware but failed. 

  
  


I wrote down hungry to my notes, only to screech as a spider caught me unaware and I jolted up, dropping the book in favor of smacking away any possible eight legged monsters and ran for the path. As I had deemed earlier it was very weak and one step went through the ground, I barely screamed as I fell through the air and the air got knocked out of my lungs as something caught me. The world spun for a moment before it stopped, I blinked my eyes open slowly, seeing the lake much closer than it was before? And why was the ground shifting beneath me? And… Groaning? 

  
  


I looked to the “ground” beneath me which in fact was the Night Fury, it had a wing around me and it looked knocked out even if sounds of agony slipped it’s lips. If I hadn’t been aware of the blossoming bruises on my skin that hurt as well as the gash on my leg, I would’ve never believed my own eyes as the dragon’s scales turned into moon pale skin, wings disappearing as they sunk back into his back seemingly and instead of the face of a dragon it was of a man with a grimace of pain. His hair was as black as onyx, never had I seen such healthy and clean hair. He smelled faintly of the seas but also something floral, soothing. He was beautiful but- 

  
  


“WHAT IN ODIN’S BALLS!?” I rarely cursed but when I did, those close to me knew I was either very angry or shocked, this time it was the latter. I flung myself away from him, groaning in pain because of my bad leg. “I’m not dreaming… I am not dreaming, oh Odin, this is really happening he… Oh Odin, I… What am I going to do? What is he? Wait, is it a he- IT IS!” I quickly averted my eyes as I had looked down to see something very proportioned to the body, blushing in every shade of red I knew. “This not happening!”

“At least you weren’t caught in the net and stuck in a valley?”

“Yeah, that’s true.” I widened my eyes and looked at the man, dragonman?, only to eep and turn my back to him to avoid seeing him in his naked glory. “Sorry! I didn’t mean to see that!” 

“Yet you took a second look, liking what you see?” I had learned my lesson and didn’t turn back to look at him. 

“NOT AT ALL!” Only lying a little, okay, a lot, but that wasn’t important here! “W-W-What are you?” I heard a groan of pain and remembered his arm, but I couldn’t turn and look at him when he was naked either. “W-wait, don’t answer yet.” I pulled of my vest I had been wearing, contemplating for a second but decided it would be enough. “H-here, cover yourself.” I backed up to him a little until I felt his leg against my foot, bending back my arm so he could reach it. When I felt the careful pull I released the clothing. 

“I’m covered.” He said simply, I hesitated for a moment but turned around and looked down at him. I got startled as I saw his eyes, green like they were in dragon form but the irises weren’t in slits as in dragon form. “So, are you back to finish me off?” His lips thinned at the notion of it yet he seemed to accept his fate, it made me feel sick along with the nerves because he was a dragon just minutes ago and now he wasn't. 

“I wouldn’t give you my vest if I were?” I said but it sounded like a question, twirling a lock of my hair to not be as nervous but felt full on awkward. He stared at me bemusedly which just made it worse. “S-Sorry, it was a joke but no, I am not here to kill you.”

“... But you were yesterday?” His gaze was hard and I couldn’t look away even if I had wanted to. It felt bad that he was sitting in such a vulnerable position to so cautiously I sat down on the ground beside him. He stilled completely when I did, turning slightly towards me as if he was ready to defend himself and I couldn’t blame him. 

“I… I was...” I said honestly, not wanting to lie to him. “I… The village is full of warriors but… I was never good at it, father didn’t say it but I knew I was a disappointment because of it and then I accidentally shot you down and...” 

“You saw an opportunity?” He surmised to which I nodded. “Why am I alive then?”

“Because I realized I could never kill you or any dragon, something I must’ve known since I was a kid but not before I was face to face with the fact like yesterday.” I smiled but it was more of a grimace. “Sorry you had to go through all of that to make me realize it… I am so sorry, I can never make it up to you but… I’d like to take a look at your arm and h-help.” He looked at me, both silent and the sounds of the forest surrounding us. The birds singing. The trees rustling in the breeze. The fish in the lake jumping up and down in the water. 

“... I’m… I’m a dragon shifter, I have both the soul and body of a dragon just as a human one. Both me and the dragon are always present no matter the form.” I blinked my eyes a little, furrowing my eyebrows as well. 

“W-what?” He half-smiled, a little one but still, looking amused. 

“You asked that earlier, figured I’d answer one of yours since you answered mine.” He shrugged but immediately cursed as it jostled his bad shoulder. I reached out but froze as he focused on my hands, which began to tremble as this was a time where I needed to tread carefully. 

“M-May I? I have a suspicion but I just need to feel, see better to make sure.” He looked from my hands to me, cocking his head a little and I didn’t shy away from his inquiring look, letting him read me to his best ability. 

“You may.” I nodded a little, mostly to myself then I got closer to him and as gently as I could prodded at the shoulder. 

“You can’t lift it or use it?” I thought back to when I helped Jisoo take care of many warriors with dislocated shoulders. 

“No.” He eyed me, averting his eyes when I looked to him and his cheeks were a bit pink. Not that I blamed him, it was a bit chilly this evening and for him to wear no clothes apart from my vest, he must feel cold. 

“Okay, I’ve seen Jisoo put it back a lot of times and helped out for a few as well… Maybe I should get he-”

“No.” He looked at me then, irises turning to slits as he said it and I noticed that he had fangs and slightly sharper teeth than a human as he hissed the words. At my look he calmed down, not looking quite as spooked anymore. “I… Just you… No one else can know this about me or see what I can do, it would be a danger to my people...”

“THERE ARE MORE LIK-” He put a hand to my mouth, shushing me and I immediately quieted down, feeling sheepish as I did but this was a lot and now he just told me there were more like him!? 

“Fuck.” He cussed, seemingly listening for a moment before sighing. “Please don’t yell.” I tried to speak but it was too muffle to be understood because of the hand so he removed it. 

“Sorry, it’s just a lot to take in.” I looked at his shoulder. “I’ll do it but in return you have to tell me more.” He raised an eyebrow to which I tried to look demanding and intimidating but just like Jisoo, he snorted and I sighed. “Okay, I’ll do it even if you don’t tell me but it will hurt.” 

“I’ll handle it.” I took hold of his arm and braced myself against his body, with a quick and definite pull it popped back to its place and he nearly roared from the pain but bit down on his good arm to keep it in. As he was getting his bearings back I took of my tunic which left me in my under shirt, with a few tears I turned it into a makeshift sling and put it on him properly. “No warning?” I gave him a nervous smile.

“To not make you tense up?” I offered and he laughed quietly, it was a nice laugh and his voice was very pleasant to listen to. “I won’t tell Jisoo anything more about you, at least what you are but I’ll tell her about your shoulder, she’s the healer, not me.”

“... Thank you, human.” He asked, green eyes gleaming and I was stumped, blinking. 

“Human?” He looked at me, obviously amused. 

“I do not know your name, so what else am I to call you?” He looked me over, then meeting my eyes again. “Maybe you’d like me to call you petal?” I blushed, how could one not when in the presence of such a good looking man but I sputtered, denying the claim which made him chuckle. Then there was a sound of the big horn, alerting the youngest of Berk that it was curfew and one were to hurry home. While it had been years since I had to heed the call, I knew I had to leave now before it got dark as one didn’t walk through the forest during that time unless one felt very daring. “Go, if you can’t even stand on the ground without falling to your death and accidentally shooting down a dragon, I dare not think how you would fair walking home in the dark.” The dragon shifter said dryly, standing up as I did and I had to force myself not to look over his nakedness - his member only hidden by my vest. 

“Hey!” I protested but couldn’t say anything more because, it was true. “I said I was sorry.”

“Even so.” He said with an raised eyebrow, smiling a little as I pouted. “Don’t fall over a root on your way home, human.” With a sniff I raised my nose to the air, stomping away to the path up from this place. “No goodbye? Where are your manners?” He asked as I got up on the top. I looked at him, where he stood relaxed, the vest in place to hide his family jewels and I hesitated. I didn’t want to leave just yet. I still had so many questions for him, about him but in reality if he wished to part like this I couldn’t say anything. “What’s wrong?”

“N-Nothing just… Is this the last time we meet?” I asked softly, looking down at my feet in order to not see if he had to struggle being nice, though with how blunt he had been the whole time he shouldn’t. 

“Do you want it to be the last time we meet?” He returned, sounding calm but there was something in his voice, something I couldn’t pinpoint but it told me, to go for it. 

“No, I’d like to see you again.” I admitted, feeling my traitorous pale cheeks flush with warmth but thankfully I was too far away from him to see the color - right?

“Oh? Well, at least you didn’t shoot me in order to succeed with that.” I looked up then, a whine leaving my throat.

“It was an accident, it won’t happen again!” Then I thought about what he had said. “So, is that a yes?” Hope fluttering in my chest. 

“It’s not a no.” He said, getting startled as I let out a whoop and spun around on the spot once. 

“Good, see you tomorrow here then in the afternoon and I’ll bring you something to eat! What do you eat by the way?”

“Fish.” He said, kind of eyeing me weirdly but it might’ve been the breeze messing with his eyes, his dragon eyes, whoa, so much, too much. 

“Okay, I’ll bring that! Euhm, so, bye! Fly safely?” I meant the last part but was worried for the term so it sounded more like a question rather than a sincere wish. I was a couple steps down the hill when I remembered something and ran back up, hoping he hadn’t flown off yet. 

“The village is that way.” He commented, pointing where I had come from and he stood up from his crouched position. My vest had been in his mouth when I got back up, now he held it over his private parts once more, I appreciated the gesture. 

“Roseanne.” I said, smiling and letting the jab roll off of me. 

“What?” He stared up at me, clearly confused. 

“Roseanne, it’s my name, so, yeah, now I’m not just a human.” I explained, albeit awkwardly but I managed to get it out. “What’s your name?” It got quiet, only the trees rustling could be heard and he looked right at me, in a way that hinted I should let him do so, not wanting to have him distrust me any further and show him he had nothing to fear from me but my curiosity. 

“... Yoongi.” I almost didn’t hear it but I did, feeling elated that he trusted me with it. “Now go before it gets dark.” He made a shoo-shoo motion with his hand but it didn’t irritate me in the slightest. 

“See you tomorrow,” I half-turned. “Yoongi.” I walked away, looking at him over my shoulder one last time to see him shift and promptly miss-stepped and got to taste the ground. It was as if I needed that to snap out of the haze I had been in, everything crashing down at me at once. “Did… Did I just arrange a meeting with a dragon who turns into a human or a human that turns into a dragon?” I whispered softly, looking at a mouse that had been running past me, pausing to look at me with a tilted head before running once more. 

  
  


Knowing it sounded just as crazy as it was true and rested my head on my hands, knowing I’d be deemed a traitor if the others found out but not seeing Yoongi, not learning more about him just felt so wrong so for once, I followed my heart, gut rather than my brain and what I thought I should do. Which was the scariest thing I’ve ever done but as I walked home that evening, going to bed I did so without a heavy heart for once and felt rather excited, thinking of the pale man with green dragon eyes as I went to the land of dreams.

**Author's Note:**

> Sooooooo..... Thoughts? :D


End file.
